Enfermo de Venganza
by GabiBlanco
Summary: Oliver Queen es el hijo de la luz y la oscuridad de Starling. Su padre un jefe mafioso y su madre CEO de la empresa mas grande de la ciudad, entrenado para ser su heredero pierde a su familia antes de tiempo y de manera trágica,esa perdida enferma su corazón y solo una persona puede verlo. One-Shot de un encuentro poco probable entre dos mundos que colapsan y recuerdos inolvidable


_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Marzo del fandom de "Arrow: Oliver y Felicity" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

Disclaimer: Arrow y los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen.

_Espero que les guste. No lo escribi específicamente para el foro pero fui invitada y tenía la historia guardada, sentí que debía compartirla. Para las personas que leyeron mi historia anterior "En medio de la oscuridad" sigo trabajando en eso. Besos…._

* * *

"Enfermo de Venganza" es una frase que Oliver Queen ha escuchado una sola vez , su venganza era su vida y algunas veces sospechaba que lo había consumido demasiado, que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Hace muchos años la familia Queen lideres de la mafia rusa Bratva controlaban casi todas las actividades ilegales y legales de Starling City, Moira y Robert Queen eran las caras dos caras de la ciudad, luz y oscuridad. Ella inteligente y despiadada manejaba QC la empresa Fortune 500 de la familia, se codeaba con la más alta sociedad no solo de la ciudad sino del país. Robert la otra cara, la oscuridad de la luz de Moira jefe de la Bratva era conocido por ser implacable, en pocos años Robert se hizo con el mando y lo mantuvo por más tiempo de los que estuvieron antes que el pudieron. Sus dos hijos Thea y Oliver eran sus seres más queridos y aprendices, cuando Oliver cumplió 18 años se unió a su madre durante el día y a su padre durante la noche, al cumplir 23 era la mano derecha de ambos. Thea más pequeña apenas había cumplido 17 la noche del asesinato.

Esa noche era una que Oliver nunca podría olvidar, si cerraba los ojos podía ver a su hermana soplando las velas de un pequeño pastel y la alegría de todos en la habitación. No había invitados, nunca los había pero el cuarto estaba lleno de amor, Thea era la esperanza, la luz, lo mejor de todos ellos y en aquella mansión todos lo sabían. Las risas y la música era lo último de ese momento feliz que Oliver recordaba después el silencio, los disparos y ese grito era de su madre. Sintió la penetración de las balas y el dolor antes de poder hacer algo, se desvaneció casi al instante.

Hay uno que está vivo.- escucho una voz.- Oliver quiso abrir los ojos pero no tenía suficiente fuerza.- Llame a un médico.

Existían pocas cosas en el mundo que pudieran sorprender a Felicity Smoak, ella había sido medico de guerra. Había visto matanzas mutilaciones, había estado en el ojo de la guerra. Así que cuando entro en la sala de la familia Queen no le sorprendieron los cuerpos, ni la cantidad de sangre, Lo que le sorprendió fue el hombre con el que se consiguió, nunca había visto a nadie con tanta suerte o con tantas ganas de vivir. Cuando Nissa su mejor amiga le había pedido cubrir su turno de emergencia, ella esperaba un poco de acción tal vez algo interesante. Extrañaba la adrenalina que se produce cuando se atiende bajo presión, era una secuela de guerra una difícil de olvidar. Algunas veces incluso planeaba volver, pero entonces aquello sería demasiado, perdió mucho en aquel lugar. Después de pasar horas en quirófano y con muy pocas probabilidades de que el joven Queen sobreviviera, ella solo pudo encomendarlo a cualquiera sea la entidad que lo cuidaba. Porque era un milagro que el siguiera con vida.

El sol entraba por la ventana y el pitido de las maquinas que contaban los latidos de corazón se acelera, aunque el apenas lo nota. Solo sabe que hay unas manos tocando una herida en su pecho. Oliver toma la mano con una agilidad cultivada por años de entrenamiento.

"¿Quién eres?".- pregunta

Calma.- Dijo Felicity.- Sus heridas podrían abrirse.

¿Quién eres?.- pregunto de nuevo. Su voz áspera por su garganta seca.

Felicity Smoak su doctora y necesito mi mano.- dijo ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

¿Dónde está mi familia?.- pregunto Oliver todavía con la mano de la muchacha atrapada. Felicity sabía que no debía decir nada pero la voz del hombre era tan demandante que pensó por un momento decirle, no lo hizo. En su lugar ella halo su mano presa y miro hacia otro lado para que no descubriera la verdad en sus ojos.

Llamare al capitán Lance, él le dirá todo lo que necesite saber.- Ella se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir él le llamo.- ¿señorita Smoak?

¿Sí? .- respondió con una mano en el pomo y la otra aferrando contra su pecho el informe médico.

¿Están todos muertos? – Ella se sorprendió de lo dura que sonaba su voz cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con él, era un hombre guapo ella se podía dar cuenta, pero en ese momento ella no buscaba aquello. Felicity sabía que los ojos de las personas jamás mentían, las personas podrían decir lo que quisieran pero ella siempre buscaba la verdad en los ojos, así que cuando ella tenía que dar una mala noticia y como médico se había enfrentado a esto muchas veces, buscaba los ojos de las personas para que estas supieran viendo sus ojos que no mentía y que si entendía su dolor. Ella busco entonces los ojos de Oliver Queen, le impresionaron lo expresivos que eran aquellos ojos azules, como el dolor que no había en su voz estaba todo acumulado en ellos.

Si.- dijo y un silencio extraño se corrió entre ambos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Ella volvió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Oliver había sabido desde el momento en la joven doctora había mirado a otro lado la verdad, prácticamente desde el momento en que despertó supo que el no debería estar vivo. Él no sabía de donde había venido los disparos, ni quien había apretado el gatillo, mucho menos que exactamente había pasado aquella noche pero sabía que cualquiera que sea el culpable de aquello lo pagaría.

Oliver Queen no lo supo pero fue en aquel momento que en su corazón murió algo que él había preservado como un tesoro. Su humanidad.

Siempre había temido que las tareas encomendadas por la Bratva robaran aquello que el adoraba más, nunca imagino que fuese una perdida así. Nunca imagino perder a su familia, él había vivido confiado y perder no estaba en el vocabulario de los Queen, no podía estar más equivocado.

Poco después que la muchacha salió de la habitación entro el Capitan Lance con su hija la oficial Sara Lance, los oficiales Lance tenía una larga historia con la Bratva, ellos eran algunos de los agentes que su padre se había encargado de buscar dentro de las SPD así que a Oliver no le extrañaba verlos en el caso. Oliver puso la mejor cara que pudo, él era un capitán Bratva así era conocido por ellos. Sabía que estos momentos eran decisivos para su propia seguridad y su liderato. Escucho todo lo que tenían que decir pero presto poca atención no estaba demasiado interesado en lo que la policía tuviera que decir.

Señor Queen.- la oficial.- Fuera hay dos hombres dicen llamarse John Diggle y Tommy Merlyn ¿los conoce? - Oliver enseguida reconoció los nombres, eran los nombres que había pensado en cuanto se enteró que su familia murió.

Hágalos Pasar, Oficial. Gracias.

Tommy y John eran los hombres a quienes Oliver reconocía como sus hombres de confianza, su mano derecha e izquierda. Ambos prácticamente sus hermanos.

Capitán.- dijeron al unísono cuando se presentaron frente a Oliver. Ambos vestían de negro mostrando respeto por su familia.

¿Cómo están las cosas?. – los tres sabían a que se referían, no eran necesarios los saludos.

Moscú espera tu pronunciamiento. Aquí la mayoría ha presentado lealtad hacia usted. – Respondió John.- Tan pronto salgas de este lugar te convertirás en el Señor de Starling.- Sus palabras eran profesionales como debían ser, pero John Diggle había entrenado a Oliver junto con su padre. En este momento él no podría estar más orgulloso del muchacho que enseño, sabiendo que la persona que estaba frente a el había derramado sudor y sangre para obtener aquel lugar, sabía que el camino del muchacho no había sido fácil y ahora sería peor.

Hemos estado haciendo todo el trabajo.- dijo Tommy.- su cara era sería una máscara parecida a la que Oliver utilizaba, una que escondía toda expresión, todo sentimiento, pero su voz bueno esa era otra historia.

Gracias Tommy, ha debido ser un trabajo muy difícil.

Lo es, - contesto con una sonrisa.- Así que es mejor querido Ollie que saques tu lindo culo Queen de este hospital lo más rápido posible.

Lo hare, tan pronto el medico firme la orden.- Oliver no quería decirles nada pero había algunas cosas que debía planear mientras estaba en aquel lugar, primero tenia algunos mensajes que enviar. Al momento en que el pusiera un pie fuera de ese hospital, las ratas que mataron a sus padres correrían a esconderse pero él las encontraría, no había duda de eso.

¿Hablas de la rubia? Esa mujer esta para comérsela, aunque acabo de ver a la oficial lance. Pero ella no me da ni la hora. Dijo Tommy

Merlyn.- dijo John como advertencia pero él también estaba divertido por su comentario.

Si, de ella te hablo.- contesto Oliver ignorando el comentario de su amigo.- Ella me dijo acerca de mi familia ¿Qué saben ustedes?

No podemos hablarlo aquí.- contesto Tommy muy serio.- No ahora.- Recién Oliver se había dado cuenta de que ninguno había dicho nada que los identificara, Había sido muy estúpido, cualquier cosa podría meterlo en un gran problema. Lo primero que debió hacer fue preguntar si habitación era segura. Nunca había sido tan descuidado.

Arréglenlo.- Dijo e inmediatamente ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Fue después que John cerrara la puerta tras suyo que se dio cuenta del cambio, fue imperceptible al principio pero allí estaba, aquella había sido su primera orden como el Señor de la Bratva en Starling City, una orden que fue puesta en marcha de inmediato y no fue cuestionada presento queja. Supo en aquel momento que fuese lo que fuese que pasara a partir de aquel momento muchas vidas iban a ser tocadas por sus decisiones.

Aquel día entraron y salieron personas de su habitación. Tommy llevo a alguien que revisaría toda la habitación y llevo un aparato que apagaría cualquier micrófono a 20 metros a la redonda. Aquel era un gran espacio que cubrir especialmente porque la habitación no podía medir más de 5 pero como Tommy había dicho, la familia de un Señor de la Bratva había sido asesinado y en su propia casa no había medida de seguridad extrema. En muy pocas cosas diferentes a la muerte de su familia aquellos días que permaneció en el hospital, al día siguiente de despertar tuvo suficiente fuerza para levantarse, había pasado una semana dormido, un coma inducido había dicho el doctor. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos y agarrotados por el tiempo en desuso pero igual quiso hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo los hombres de la Bratva tenían que verlo fuerte.

Las luces y los edificios de Starling siempre de alguna forma extraña habían actuado como una formula calmante en él, cuando se encontraba frente a aquella vista era como si las agujas del reloj se detuvieran, Oliver sabía que no importaba lo mucho que sucediera en su vida, los cambios y las pérdidas al final del día la ciudad iba a estar allí y el también. Pero él no quería estar allí. Con el tiempo, los años y los días los colores cambiaban, los olores y los rostros. Todo en su mundo iba a cambiar pero su familia no lo podría ver y él no los podría ver a ellos. No podría ver como el cabello de su madre se podría canoso aunque el estaba seguro que ella no dejaría que aquello pasase nunca, no podría hacer el viaje en el Queen Gambito que su padre y el habían planeado ni tampoco ver a Thea graduarse de la escuela o llevar un chico a casa al que el podría odiar, tal vez incluso a un chico Bratva. Pero aquellos solo eran sueños rotos de momentos que solo estaban en su imaginación. No tenía a nadie y nada le quedaba más que la venganza.

Muy pocas veces Felicity Smoak había dudado de hacer algo, ella era una guerrera una luchadora, ella no teme de nada, no duda de nada y sobretodo no duda de hacer su trabajo, pero había algo en los ojos de Oliver Queen que no estaba bien, era como un juguete roto por dentro y ella no podía entender porque. No era la pérdida de su familia la cosa estaba allí antes de que ella le dijera. Había algo en él una vida totalmente diferente detrás de aquella mascara y ella estaba desesperada por conocerlo y aquella curiosidad le daba miedo.

¿Va entrar señorita? -. Dijo el muchacho que parecía un modelo abercrombie, Felicity le dirigió una sonrisa poco segura pero el muchacho no se perturbo, le dio una mirada helada y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Lo primero en que ella se fijo fue en la cama vacía y luego en el imponente hombre viendo por la ventana. Era impresionante, parecía sacado de un film, el hombre guapo con una trágica historia perdido en sus pensamientos viendo el atardecer y luego se dio cuenta de que el hombre en la ventana era el mismo con cuatro heridas de balas frescas.

¿Qué haces levantado? - dijo. – ella se movió hacia el y tomo su brazo bajo el codo dispuesta a llevarlo a la cama.- No puedes caminar, tienes que guardar reposo.

¿Cómo está hoy Doctora? – Su voz era grave pero no parecía enojado o triste, era una extraña calma que la hizo sentir incomoda.

No debes estar levantado, dañaras tus suturas.

Yo estaré bien, estaba harto de esa cama.

Igual debe descansar. Dijo cuándo el empezó lentamente su recorrido de nuevo a la cama.- ¿quieres morir?

No moriré por esto

Suenas muy confiado. Pero estuviste a punto de hacerlo y yo trabaje durante horas para salvarte. Así que estaría muy enojada si tú dañas mi trabajo.- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho era demasiado tarde. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que apagaba cualquier filtro que ella tuviera?- Oh, lo siento. Eso fue horrible de mi parte. Por su cuello el rubor se empezaba acumular.- Dios ¿Qué está mal conmigo? - más para sí misma que para él. Esperaba encontrarse con una mirada reprobatoria, la cual estaba segura merecía, su comportamiento era tan poco profesional que se sorprendía de sí misma ¿Qué le pasaba con ese hombre? Pero se encontró con una sonrisa era pequeña incluso si no te fijabas bien parecía desaparecer y allí estaba escondida entre su barba el hoyuelo. Ella no lo sabía pero hacía mucho tiempo que Oliver Queen no sonreía no de verdad, el lo hacía siempre pero eran falsas y por compromiso incluso con su propia familia.

Está bien descansare.- respondió Oliver. Tal vez eran las drogas para el dolor pero le pareció que aquella chica tenía algo especial. – No quisiera que nada te hiciera enojar – Dijo y vio con satisfacción el cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No era la primera vez que un paciente guapo coqueteaba con ella, no era la primera vez que ella se sonrojaba con una frase bonita, era la forma en que lo decía como si lo dijera de verdad lo que la confundió.

Disculpe de nuevo, fue irrespetuoso de mi parte. ¿podría quitarse la camisa? Necesito limpiar las heridas.- El mueve su manos sobre el primer botón y trata de quitarlo torpemente. Fracasa.

¿Podrías…? - pregunta y señala la camisa con la cabeza. Felicity duda un momento pero luego rápido y ágil suelta los botones, pasa la tela sobre sus hombros grandes y luego por sus brazos. Él es imponente, trata de ignorar el hecho de que posiblemente este sea el hombre más terriblemente guapo que ella ha visto o lo increíblemente penetrantes y llamativos lucen sus ojos en ese momento. Es estúpido se dice que ella se encuentre en esta posición cuando unos días atrás ella misma había rasgado la camisa del hombre y le había tenido con el torso desnudo durante varias horas en quirófano. Se concentra en destapar las heridas y limpiarlas, evalúa su estado en general y todo parece estar bien. Al cabo de unos minutos termina con su revisión y vuelve a colocar la camisa en su lugar.

¿Cuándo me podre ir? .- Pregunta mientras ella llena el informe

Todo parece ir bien. Creo que Mañana podrá irse a su casa señor Queen.

El señor Queen era mi padre. Llámeme Oliver

Si pero ahora él está muerto. Quiero decir… tu viviste… ósea yo te salve y ahora tu solo me escuchas balbucear… Oh por dios ¿Por qué sigue sucediéndome esto?

Oliver estará bien. ¿Felicity? ¿Puedo llamarte así?- ella se sorprendió que se acordara de su nombre, el parecía muy desorientado cuando ella se lo dijo más bien se sorprendió de todo el asunto, ella simplemente merecía una bofetada por su falta de tacto.

Creo que no. Eso sería poco profesional.- Oliver levanto una ceja y su sonrisa seguía escondida tras sus labios apretados. Felicity recordó sus metidas de pata anteriores y dijo.- Sabes, Felicity estará bien.- El no respondió y ella tampoco dijo nada. Cuando termino de llenar los papeles, mascullo un adiós bajo e hizo su camino hacia la puerta, ella había prácticamente llegado al otro lado cuando escucho.- Nos vemos mañana, Felicity.

Oliver no sabía porque lo había hecho, por Dios el era un capitán Bratva, era prácticamente el dueño de toda Starling, tenía una venganza que planear y negocios que hacer pero allí estaba disfrutando de la nerviosa doctora. Tommy tenía razón, ella sin duda era muy hermosa pero él no tenía tiempo para aquello. Pronto ocupo su mente en otras cosas pero la linda doctora quedo guardada en un lugar de su mente.

Felicity había visto el día anterior y el anterior a ese, hombres vestidos con elegantes trajes negros y de aspecto intimidante entrar en la habitación de Queen todo el día y la noche. Sin duda los guardias en sus puertas no eran policías y las grandes armas bajo su chaqueta lo probaban, ella ni siquiera estaba segura que un civil pudiera cargar un arma así. Oliver Queen no era un nombre nuevo para ella, todos los ciudadanos de Starling conocían el apellido Queen y si mirabas un pocos las noticias el nombre de Oliver se filtraba de vez en cuando pero ella estaba familiarizada con ese nombre no por la fama o la fortuna sino por los bajos fondos de los oscuros callejones de la ciudad. Ella había crecido en Glades, cuando un niño crece en Glades el barrio más peligroso y pobre de toda la ciudad aprende ciertas cosas y si eres un niño que crece en un hogar como en el que creció Felicity con una madre drogadicta, un padre ausente y una fila de hombres desconocidos entrando y saliendo de su vida y de las piernas de su madre más rápido que un par de bragas. Bueno entonces se suelen aprender ciertas cosas y conocer ciertos secretos que tal vez nadie menos una niña de lentes con la nariz en los libros debería saber.

El tenía el cabello oscuro y la piel bronceada, tenía una voz ronca y una mirada fría capaz de helar los huesos de Felicity, ella recordaba su acento australiano y el asco que sentía cada vez ella tenía que salir de su habitación y encontrárselo, sus palabras asquerosas y su olor a alcohol y hierba. Ella no se había molestado en aprender su nombre sabía que era falso, pero si había aprendido de memoria el tatuaje con la pequeña "B" y la estrella en su brazo, recordaba que en ese momento no había visto nunca un tatuaje tan extraño, este había siempre despertado la curiosidad de la joven, más cuando una de las tantas noches que pasaba con su madre se apareció un hombre en la puerta de la casa, el amante de su madre no lo había dejado pasar pero ella había visto como el desconocido levantaba su camisa y en su brazo izquierdo un tatuaje, la pequeña "B" y la estrella. Al verlo ella se acercó un poco hacia la puerta con la esperanza de escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

El capitán quiere hacer al pequeño Queen su sucesor. – Escucho del desconocido. En su tono había rabia y hasta celos.

Pero él no está listo.- contesto tanquilo el amante.

Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero lo están entrenado y el muy bastardo tiene las narices en todo. – replico el desconocido.

No podemos matarlo, es demasiado peligroso. Pero si Queen quiere jugar al padre con su pequeño pues entonces tendrá que tener cuidado y no creo que a Anatoly le guste la idea.

No lo sé, pero nosotros tenemos que tener cuidado toda la Bratva está nerviosa y las aguas se están moviendo. Eso nunca es bueno.- Felicity no alcanzo a oír lo demás que decían aquellos hombres porque al escuchar Bratva todo lo demás que dijeron importo poco o nada. Aquel era el nombre de la mafia, la mafia rusa y ella sabía que cualquier cosa relacionada con la mafia no era nunca bueno.

Al día siguiente había rogado a su madre para que dejara a aquel hombre pero su madre estaba demasiado encaprichada con él. Dos meses siguió su madre esa relación y durante esos dos meses cada día ella esperaba que alguien tirara la puerta abajo y los masacrara a todos en sus camas. Un día aquel hombre salió de la casa nunca volvió, sus amigos no lo volvieron a ver y a su madre le dijeron que huyo de la ciudad por deudas pero Felicity nunca lo creyó. Ella estaba casi segura de que ese hombre no vería la luz del sol nunca más. Después de aquello la joven Felicity pudo recuperar sus horas de sueño, se enfrasco en sus estudios y un año después había recibido una beca completa para estudiar medicina. Al ir a la universidad Felicity había jurado no regresar nunca a aquella casa en Glades y así lo había hecho. Ella nunca más había vuelto a pensar en aquel hombre con el tatuaje ni en lo que había averiguado hasta aquella tarde cuando pasaba por la puerta de Queen luego hacer unas rondas. Ella no había llegado a la esquina cuando había vuelto su rostro hacia atrás y observo como un hombre alto y moreno subía su manga y enseñaba su brazo al modelo abercrombie que hacia guardia en la puerta.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo peligro que había y seguía estando, porque Oliver Queen era posiblemente un líder mafioso. Y no cualquier mafia, él trabajaba con los grandes con los Rusos.

Como se las había arreglado Felicity para volver a aquella habitación era algo que siempre se preguntaría. Ella debía actuar normal, como lo había hecho antes, entonces ella le daría la alta a Oliver y con un poco de suerte no lo vería nunca más. Igual que el día anterior ella se detuvo frete a la puerta flanqueada por dos guardias, uno de ellos, el mismo hombre que parecía un modelo abercronbie, espero que el abriera la puerta y le dio una sonrisa que ella esperaba pareciese segura y confiada. El hombre la miro e igual que el día anterior sus ojos eran fríos y sin vida, el frunció su seño y soltó un gruñido bajo Felicity se adentró en la habitación lo más rápido que pudo por un momento temió que el guardia pudiera ver la verdad en sus ojos.

Oliver se encontraba en la cama con una Tablet en la mano revisando las noticias locales, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, el esperaba a Tommy pero en vez de el por la puerta entro la doctora, Felicity. Él no sabía porque pero se alegró que era ella y no Tommy.

¿Cómo estas hoy Felicity? - pregunto. Pero de inmediato noto que algo andaba mal, ella tenía sus ojos pegados a la punta de sus zapatos y sus hombros tensos. Eso era nuevo.- Creo que no demasiado bien ¿algo anda mal? - Felicity le escuchó preguntar. Ella sabía que no debería hacerlo pero ella lo miro solo por si el estaba mintiendo. Pero Oliver parecía realmente preocupado y genuino, ella frunció el ceño ¿Por qué un mafioso se iba a preocupar de ella?

Nada anda mal. Pero creo que soy la que debería preguntar ¿Cómo estas hoy? - pregunto genérica y profesional.

Estoy bien creo, duele un poco solamente.

Ok, vamos a ver si estás listo para ir casa. – Ella le ayudo a sentarse aunque sospechaba que el podía hacerlo sin ayuda. De nuevo le ayudo a salir de su camisa y noto en su pecho el tatuaje ¿Cómo no lo había hecho antes? Era parecido pero no igual, era más grande y no tenía la pequeña "B", de Bratva.

¿Te gusta?- Oliver pregunto cuando noto que Felicity se había quedado mirando el tatuaje en su pecho.

¿Qué? No.- Dijo ella dando se cuenta de su error. Rápido y eficiente hizo lo que tenía que hacer y coloco la camisa de nuevo en su lugar.

Creo que está listo para ir casa, Señor Queen. Recuerde que tiene que descansar y tener a alguien que cuide de usted.

Yo no tengo a nadie.- Respondió el con voz plana.

Ella le miro cuando entendió lo que había dicho, la culpa se removió dentro.- Lo lamento yo no quería decirlo así. Si quieres puedo conseguir una enfermera que cuide de ti.

Está bien, no es tu culpa.- dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos

Sabes, no está mal estar triste. Sé que eres fuerte pero… Está bien si te quieres sentir así.- Dijo suave pero precavida, ella estaba midiendo sus palabras y él lo sabía.

Estoy bien, estoy triste sí, pero más estoy decepcionado.- Fue su respuesta, una que ella no se esperaba

¿decepcionado?..- pregunto desconcertada

Nada es más decepcionante que fallar a los que amas más.- Habia en su tono una pena y un vacio muy grande uno que despertó profundos sentimientos en ella. Felicity había perdido a alguien y entendía lo que era fallarle.

Tú no fallaste, no había nada que pudieras hacer.

Sigo repitiéndome eso. Pero supongo que no lo creo. Tal vez si pudiera detener a los asesinos… - pero el no termino el pensamiento, ella espero que el siguiera pero no lo hizo. Así que decidió brindarle una esperanza.

La policía se encargara ya lo veras. Y ellos recibirán la justicia que merecen.

No hay justicia en este mundo a menos que la nosotros la hagamos.- respondió.- hablaba seguro y resignado a la vez.

Esos no es justicia, es venganza.

A veces las venganza es justicia..- Felicity se sorprendió cuando él dijo aquello. Ya sabía que si el pertenecía a la mafia debía tener una definición del bien y el mal bastante distorsionada pero aquello era diferente.- Sabiendo lo que sabes de mí, no veo porque te sorprende.

¿Qué? - pregunto ella.

Vi la forma en que mirabas el tatuaje. Sé que sabes que significa.- Ella abrió la boca para hablar.- No mientas, lo sabes ¿no?

Es un símbolo Bratva, de la mafia rusa. – Respondió tratando de no mostrar el miedo que en realidad sentía.

Bien, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – No parecía enojado, más bien era como una extraña calma practicada.

Hace tiempo, conocí a alguien que lo tenía.- dijo con sinceridad.

¿Qué harás al respecto?

Nada, lo que tú hagas es tu problema. Yo no sé nada de ti, yo solo sé que eres parte de algo y no me importa. – Oliver estudio sus palabras y luego sonrió. Era como ver el sol brillar o eso le pareció a Felicity, sus ojos estaban llenos de tal calidez que ella inmediatamente se sintió cómoda y segura. No sabía porque seguramente él era una de las personas más peligrosas con quien estar en toda la ciudad y estaba llena de sentimientos encontrados, sabía que no debía confiar en ese hombre que probablemente todo lo que saliera por su boca era mentira, pero había una parte, una pequeñísima parte de ella que quería hacerlo. Creerle aquella sonrisa, creer que podía sentirse segura.

Me gusta su forma de pensar, Felicity

Ella asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir otra cosa.

Oye no moriré por esto ¿verdad? –. Era algo que había estado pensando. Como el amante de su madre había desaparecido, ella era menos valiosa. Sin duda nadie se preocuparía por ella, no sabía defenderse el trabajo era demasiado fácil.- Para su sorpresa Oliver sonrió de nuevo, no era tan brillante como la primera vez pero había más calor en su mirada que en el sol.

No.- dijo

¿Tú lo prometes? - El parecía sincero pero ella tenía que asegurarse. Esta vez le miro a los ojos.

Yo nunca te haría daño.- ella soltó la respiración que hasta ese momento no sabía que había estado sosteniendo.

Supongo que eso es todo ¿verdad? - No podía explicar porque se sentía aliviada pero a la vez tan decepcionada de no volver a verlo. Era estúpido.

Supongo que sí. Ella estaba a punto de hacer su camino hacia la puerta cuando el dijo- ¿no tengo ninguna enfermedad? .- Él tampoco quería dejar de verla.

Nada que yo pueda curar. – Su voz era apagada y triste, por él y por el camino que sabía que iba a elegir.

¿Cómo es eso? – Pregunto pero ya estaba seguro de lo que ella iba a contestar.

La venganza Oliver, también es una enfermedad… - Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación y tal vez de su vida.

Oliver y Felicity no se volvieron a ver nunca más, El salió de la clínica esa tarde y sus caminos no se cruzaron de nuevo. Durante cinco años Oliver había perseguido su venganza, ella no había podido olvidar el paciente que nunca podría curar y él tampoco podía olvidar su enfermedad.

No se volvieron a ver más, hasta esa noche en un club, cuando Oliver había visto desde el balcón VIP la masa danzante y el montón de rubias sin rostro, allí donde no esperaba encontrar a nadie, hallo a la única que siempre había buscado. Tal vez era una coincidencia, tal vez el destino pero Oliver Queen bajo las escaleras y se encontró con ella.


End file.
